


The Hierophant

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, First Meetings, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: the hierophant: community, learning, ritualsrequested by rising-generations





	The Hierophant

The candles of the room were lit, the fluorescent lights were dimmed, his robes were secured and symmetrical, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was ready to begin the ritual.

His plan was to summon a demon. Something that was otherwise unheard of, that he would never even consider under normal circumstances or on a normal day; but these were not normal circumstances, this was not a normal day, and if he couldn’t figure out how to socialize with people properly, he couldn’t be a good political leader. He couldn’t do much more than be good at studying. Reassuring himself of that for a few moments, Taka opened the book he borrowed from his classmate Toko to the ritual.

Feeling a little silly, the hall monitor got himself into position and recited the words that were written there. He was a little surprised to find they weren’t written in Latin; weren’t most rituals of this sort supposed to be this way in movies? Only half believing this would work, he shrugged it off when the candles surrounding the chalk circle on the ground flickered and danced.

When he was almost done with the chant, he felt like the energy was being sucked out of him from his mouth, and he suddenly became rather dizzy and had to take a step back with a hand over his forehead as he tried to take deep breaths and relax.

He didn’t look up and see the figure in the center of the circle until he had already calmed down, and the moment he saw the tall, muscular man standing before him, he was pretty sure he was going to faint anyway. He didn’t actually think the trial was going to  _ work, _ but it did, and now he was standing in front of a demon. A real, actual demon. His father would kill him if he found out about this.

“What do you want me to do?” the demon asked, his voice sudden and rough.

Taka’s mouth went dry, and all he could think to say at first was a bewildered  _ “what?” _

The demon rolled his eyes. “You summoned me. You must want something. Kill somebody, scare the shit outta some kids with a Ouija board, whatever it is, I’m supposed to do it now.” A brief pause. “Name’s Mondo Owada, by the way.”

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” His hand instinctively went out to shake the demon’s, but he withdrew it rather quickly as his face heated up. “There’s nothing bad I want you to do. I just need help learning how to socialize like… like most people can.”

The demon - Mondo - stared at him with a bewildered expression before promptly bursting into laughter, and Taka’s face went bright red from embarrassment. “Seriously? You summoned a  _ demon _ to help you figure out how to not be an awkward little bitch?”

More laughter, and Mondo must have caught the miserable look on Taka’s face because he relented rather easily. “Okay, okay, I can try, but I don’t know why you thought hiring a demon to do this was the best idea.”

If Kiyotaka was being honest, he didn’t know either.

But it was worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
